


【芸吟】娑婆（七）

by Ice_2



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_2/pseuds/Ice_2
Summary: lof被屏蔽了……我受够了。





	【芸吟】娑婆（七）

**Author's Note:**

> lof被屏蔽了……我受够了。

**（七）**

 

　　蒋芸记得前几日，孔肖吟说要带自己去试衣服。她理所当然地觉得孔肖吟要带她去裁缝铺子。

 

　　孔肖吟让管事开车，她自己和蒋芸坐在后排。车开之后，她依在蒋芸身边，低声道：“别动，让我靠会。”

 

　　蒋芸原本要拒绝，孔肖吟靠过来的时候，她身子整个僵住。

 

　　孔肖吟本身就比她矮，缩在她身侧就更显得娇小玲珑。蒋芸仿佛学堂里被先生罚坐姿的学生，后背绷直，双手压在大腿上，目不斜视。

 

　　蒋芸感觉身侧萦绕着一股淡淡的玫瑰清香，香气的源头呼吸正沉稳均匀，似乎像睡着了。

 

　　她昨晚是去哪里做贼了吗？累成这样。蒋芸腹诽，却刻意地躬了躬身，放低肩膀的高度，让孔肖吟靠得更舒服一点。

 

　　似是回答她的疑问般，正开车的管事小声替孔肖吟解释了一句：“孔小姐这几天都很忙，赶着年前查账，她昨晚在看张二少帅的资料。”

 

　　蒋芸愣神，视线偏向窗外。

 

　　孔肖吟私底下做的事情，比蒋芸想得要多，她并不像表现出来的那般不正经。

 

　　说起来，孔肖吟还比自己小半个月。

 

　　她有自己的财富，也有自己的势力，能事无巨细地考虑安排，在背后掌控发展，而自己呢？蒋芸最近莫名很容易沮丧。

 

　　“少说一句没人把你当哑巴。”孔肖吟在蒋芸怀里嘟哝道。

 

　　自她阿爸被暗杀后，她睡得都很浅，难得安眠，毕竟她的性命也很值钱。

 

　　“属下多嘴。”管事道。

 

　　孔肖吟没有再继续为难他，她窝在蒋芸身上，手环住蒋芸的腰，吸了吸鼻子道：“你身上好香。”

 

　　“……”蒋芸脸又烧起来，她想说孔肖吟睁眼说瞎话，却想起来她正闭着眼。

 

　　这个人好恶劣，居然装睡！

 

　　车厢里空间还算宽敞，但孔肖吟偏要和蒋芸挨在一处，蒋芸只觉得自己被馥郁清苦的玫瑰香笼罩了。

 

　　她始终盯着窗外，刚要伸手推开怀里耍无赖的女人，却突然反应过来不对，她问道：“这不是去裁缝铺的路？”

 

　　“谁说我要带你去裁缝铺。”孔肖吟语气慵懒，“下次再用改衣服的理由约你，今天带你去个好地方。”

 

　　她们在车上耽搁了半个钟头，停下来的时候，蒋芸发现孔肖吟带她到了一处赌场。

 

　　三教九流汇集的地方，热闹非常。蒋芸眉蹙起来，她不喜欢置身嘈杂。

 

　　“你带我来赌博？”孔肖吟牵蒋芸进门的时候，蒋芸很不自在，她低声问道。

 

　　孔肖吟不置可否，笑着冲她眨眨眼，很俏皮。

 

　　她带着蒋芸从侧边绕过大堂，往里边走。不时有管事和打手向她致以恭敬问候，她一一点过头，气场不怒而威。

 

　　孔肖吟牵着蒋芸走到一处造型古朴的木楼梯边，二楼接待的都是一掷千金的贵宾豪客，动静比楼下大厅小很多。

 

　　蒋芸以为孔肖吟要带她上楼，却见她领着自己拐到楼梯后，在墙上轻轻叩了一下，打开了一扇地道的门。

 

　　孔肖吟手上不知道什么时候又多出来一把手电筒，带着蒋芸往下走。地道修得有些窄，大约一米宽，孔肖吟走在前面，一手牵着蒋芸，一手用手电筒照明。

 

　　蒋芸有些惊讶：“你还有这样的秘密基地？”

 

　　“狡兔三窟嘛，莫莫跟我说要未雨绸缪。”孔肖吟道。

 

　　地道不长，很快走到尽头，又是一扇门。孔肖吟把手电递给蒋芸，拿了钥匙出来，开门后随手按下墙上的电灯开关，蒋芸屏住呼吸。

 

　　左侧的墙壁上整齐摆放了许多枪，有长有短，底下是码得整整齐齐的一箱箱子弹，右侧也是类似的陈设，只是靠边多了几箱手雷。抬眼望去空荡荡的，只在密室那头摆了四五个靶子，整齐列成一条线。

 

　　“我说要教你用枪。”孔肖吟道。

 

　　她已经走到陈设柜前，眯着眼挑了把勃朗宁，式样与先前送给蒋芸那把相差无几。

 

　　“试试。”孔肖吟把枪递给蒋芸。

 

　　蒋芸接过，咬唇不语。她手握住枪，平举至眼前，准备按下扳机。

 

　　孔肖吟轻轻笑了一声，那笑容落在蒋芸耳里，像有细碎的羽毛在她心上刮。

 

　　“你连保险都没关，怎么开得动枪。”孔肖吟一边说，一边站到蒋芸身后，用拇指按下枪侧的保险开关，又握着蒋芸的手上好膛。

 

　　“砰”的一声，蒋芸的手被枪的后坐力震得发麻，她望了一眼，子弹打在八环上，让她很失望。

 

　　“哟，挺不错嘛，第一次不但没脱靶，还打得这么高。”孔肖吟在蒋芸身后，踮脚从侧边看，她依旧不遗余力地夸着蒋芸。

 

　　蒋芸被她说得不大好意思。

 

　　孔肖吟又带着她打了两发子弹出去，一发仍是八环，另一发已经能击到九环，蒋芸已经有些习惯开枪时的后坐力了。

 

　　孔肖吟清楚她的跃跃欲试，她松开蒋芸的手，往旁边退了几步，笑道：“你自己试试。”

 

　　她一共装了十发子弹。

 

　　没有了孔肖吟的牵引，蒋芸自己描靶子少了些准星，第一次开枪堪堪只落在靶子边缘。

 

　　蒋芸很不高兴，连带着脸色也沉下去。

 

　　孔肖吟在一边沉思，她望了望靶子，又望了望蒋芸手上的枪，问道：“是不是太重了，我给你换把轻点的？”

 

　　她原本是怕枪不够压手，开的时候容易飘。

 

　　蒋芸赌起气来，咬着嘴唇摇摇头，她就要用这把勃朗宁，她不想让孔肖吟小瞧她。

 

　　蒋芸又开了几枪，准星都不大够，基本都卡在3、4环上。孔肖吟知道蒋芸要强，没有再提换枪的事。

 

　　蒋芸动作很快地又上起膛，孔肖吟视线落在她洁白纤细的手腕上，只担心她的手被震伤。

 

　　最后一枪，子弹击在九环上，蒋芸吐了口气，转过身得意地望着孔肖吟。

 

　　这时候她才觉得手腕有些酸，不自然地抖了抖。

 

　　孔肖吟早就上前，替蒋芸揉起手腕。她哭笑不得：“你怎么这么不服输？又不是只有这么点子弹。”

 

　　蒋芸冷哼一声，腕间有孔肖吟手指温热的触感，她又觉得不自在。

 

　　“我打中了九环。”蒋芸道。

 

　　“看到了，我就说你厉害，真是有天赋。”孔肖吟道。

 

　　蒋芸觉得孔肖吟说得太夸张，蹙眉瞥她一眼，却见她神色专注地再给自己揉手腕，更觉得浑身不舒服，当即把自己的手抽出来。

 

　　蒋芸话题转得很生硬：“怎么突然带我来练枪，这里真的是你的秘密基地？”

 

　　她有两个问题，孔肖吟很有耐心地一个一个答：“不是突然，之前说好了，这几天都想着这件事，正好有空就带你来了。你现在已经会用了，回头多来练习准头，等你能自己防身了我就放心了。嗯，不过是之一，这样的地方还有几个，城郊外还有个大点的，都囤了些武器。”

 

　　说完，她想了想，又补了一句：“知道你不喜欢赌场，但是这里近点，就带你来了。”

 

　　孔肖吟的语气随意，但她的话却让蒋芸心中泛起一阵阵暖流。

 

　　她一直这么细心。

 

　　蒋芸的感动没有表露在明面，她轻轻咳嗽一声，故作严肃地问道：“你的手下不是说你这几天都在忙，你又骗我？”

 

　　“忙你的事不也是忙嘛。”孔肖吟随口接道，“惦记这个和我查账办事又不冲突，反正都是我的，随便怎么安排又不用跟人打招呼，很方便。”

 

　　蒋芸听岔一句，瞪孔肖吟一眼：“什么都是你的？”

 

　　孔肖吟受她白眼，一头雾水，反应过来后失笑道：“你想到哪儿去了？我说这些枪啊靶啊密室啊的都是我的，不用问人去借，想怎么安排就怎么安排。”

 

　　说到这里，她停下来，不怀好意地望着蒋芸：“还是说你想着你也是我的？”

 

　　“明明都是女子，你又说什么混账话。”蒋芸怒道。

 

　　“那我要是个男子，就可以了么？”孔肖吟问。

 

　　蒋芸再次狠狠瞪她：“那你也是个轻浮的浪荡子，可以个头。”

 

　　孔肖吟装出一脸委屈：“我成天挨骂。带你练枪，你也不说谢谢我。”

 

　　她说话的时候，眼里带着笑意，波光潋滟，流转间有几分浑然天成的妩媚，中和了她今日装扮带给人的英气感觉。

 

　　蒋芸看得拧住眉，孔肖吟分明生得这么好看，哪里会像男子。

 

　　想着想着，蒋芸眸光黯然。孔肖吟明明这么像个女子，自己又为什么会因为她的言行而觉得不自在。

 

　　“你最近总在变脸，你不该唱歌，应该去戏班子唱戏，单表演变脸，就足够博得满堂彩了。”孔肖吟在一旁道。

 

　　蒋芸霎时变了脸，孔肖吟这么恶劣，自己真是疯了才会觉得自己对她有异样的感情。

 

　　没等她眼刀飞过去，孔肖吟就溜到武器柜边，笑着道：“别别别，别翻脸啊，来来来，我教你上子弹，你再练会。”

 

　　蒋芸抬手就把空枪提起来，孔肖吟面色镇定，指了指不远处的靶子：“你打它，把它想成我，你就当十环那个点是我的脸。”

 

　　孔肖吟一副大义凛然的语气，蒋芸真是觉得又好气又好笑。

 

　　她拿孔肖吟没有一点办法。

 

　　但这个方法真的有奇效，孔肖吟望见蒋芸仅仅第二轮练枪，准星就大大提升。八环，八环，九环，八环，九环，八环，九环，九环。

 

　　子弹落点在八九环之间徘徊，甚至中了一次十环，孔肖吟只觉得背后刷地蒙了层冷汗。

 

　　“你以前真的没学过吗？”她在一旁幽幽地问。

 

　　蒋芸侧头看过来，目光冷淡。

　　

 

　 **[-未完待续-]**


End file.
